36B and Body Heat
by Socratic Irony
Summary: John Connor the future leader for the fight against the machines. But for now he is a hormonal sixteen year old boy and there is but one thing on every teenage boy's mind. JohnxCameron


**Title:** 36B and Body Heat

**Author: **RubyFresh

**Timeline:** After _Gnothi Seauton_ (Second Episode) and dips into_ The Turk_ (Third Episode)

**Rating:** T for_ Tease_, I mean_ Teen_!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own **T:SCC**, the characters nor setting _that _belongs to someone else. _However_ I do own _prevy-ness_ of the _plot_, Please Enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer Part 2: **"Dialogue" and 'Thoughts'

**Quote: **_Every three seconds someone thinks about sex!_

* * *

Who is John Connor? He is the _leader_ of Tech-Com Human _resistance_ for the _fight_ against the Machines controlled by Skynet, and our _last _hope for the future. The _future_ is not set in stone as so many think it to be, or is it? But for now he is John Connor; the social outcast operating under the Law enforcement _radar_ and most importantly a hormonal sixteen year old boy. And like many other teenage boys his age they have only one thing on there minds. 

It has been seven days since he came to the future. Three days since he got his new 'life'. Two days since he entered the halls of his high school from this new 'life'. But for as many days he has been in the future only one thing has plagued his mind, and _she_ is the cause of it.

'A thirty-two B?' He pondered, ignoring the lesson his chemistry teacher was trying to teach. He thought of the night of his arrival into the future.

He remembered stepping beside her, calling to his mother from behind as electrical blue light flashed all around them, and remembering being fully clothed next to her. The roar of the future technology around them and the loud bang that came from the gun his mother fired, then nothing. For a split seconds dead silence, but that quickly passed crackle sound of the machine returned.

The dark sky with its cars honking, slamming on their brakes trying to avoid collision, some skidding off the side of the road as they materialized, most of all the cold night air passing through him making the hairs on his body stand. He remembered his body shivering from looking down at his lack of clothing and from the wind plowing through him as he was crouched down on the side of the road.

A rush of blood surged his entire body, but did not redden his face because of the night air. Bits of rock laying on ground next to him. He blinked enabling his body to stand taking in his surroundings around him. He inhaled a sharp breath from the highway around him, taking in the construction zone sign flashing, and finally noticing the two other naked female bodies next to him.

He looked forward his mother frantic observing her surroundings as well, and closer to him he sees her petite back rising. She glared at the car in front of them just a few feet away from them, just about to hit them. She is first to be on their feet seconds later they join her.

Her glare turns to a blank stare as he held apart of himself to keep warm and cars in traffic continue to honk at them. Then she whips around her exposed body grabing on to him, pulling and taking him to shelter. Leaving his mother behind, but follows seconds later as they hit the dirt path of the construction site.

Unknown to who had let go they lost contact entering the construction site. She stopped behind a bulldozer's shovel and he hid behind her hugging his body to keep war. Behind the bulldozer one of the construction signs flashed, "Road Work" and "09-03-07 to 09-24-07"

"Where are we?" His mother bent down low using the shovel to conceal herself.

"Same where, different when." The terminator stated looking over at the construction sign.

She step forward walking away from them to the side of the road. Hollering and the screeching sound of tires stopped in front of her seemingly vulnerable body. An overwhelming emotion of panic erupted inside him as three of them left their car and drew near her. But the emotion quickly vanished at the speed it came. She kicked, punched, and pummeled the crap out of the three of them, one by one.

Taking their clothes and leaving their unconscious bodies bear, she walked over to him and his mother their clothes in her arms. She distributes the clothes to his mother then to himself, slowly turning around leaving the rest of the clothes in her arms for herself. But not before he got a good look at her future hardware, the clothes in her arms did not cover up the modestly of a _real_ girl.

'No, it had to be bigger. Maybe thirty-four B?'

"John, John?" The teacher's voice sound annoyed forcing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" His voice still dazed from his memory.

The chemistry lab silent, Cameron turned in her seat. Her face mimicking the human emotion anxieties as blood rushed to his face. But this time successfully reddening his face.

"Uh-er could you repeat the question?" He said willing his voice to not sound more like an idiot then he already was.

"Very well," his teacher still not less annoyed then before.

"If the letter 'Q' represents heat, and Q equals M X S X T; Determine the amount of heat needed to melt the Zinc in the penny." Maybe it was because he was the 'new student' or maybe he had a horrible teacher but one thing was for sure: he didn't know what the hell the Chem teacher was talking about let alone what he was asking.

"Uhm-" He started, sound even more like an idiot.

"The Zinc in the Penny has a mass roughly around 2.5grams, its' specific heat is 0.39 300 Joules per Celsius, and its' melting point is 420 Degrees Celsius. So you must multiply 2.5 grams by 0.39 Joules per Celsius and 420 Degrees Celsius. Having its inurnments cancel out, 'Q' is determined to be 300 Joules per gram." Cameron replies for him, monotone and matter-of-factly.

The teacher was stunned and taken-aback, while a combination of anxiety and annoyance filled John. It was one thing to help him answer the bizarre and worth head-scratching problem, but to answer it as if it were common sense only added to his idiocy. Don't misunderstand, through his stupidity he was very grateful-but the way she verbalized the answer, just shouted: "Geek!" or worst: "Freak!" and this did not qualify as 'operating under the _radar_'!

"That was brilliant Cameron!" The teacher beamed and turned to look at him, "John you should pay more close attention like your sister!"

He rolled his eyes at his comment lowered his head to his notes and started to doodle. The rest of the class carried on as he drew himself firing a rather large gun at robots sent by Skynet. Half-way through the class, the teacher asked one of the students to volunteer to go to the storage room to retrieve 10Ib of Dry Ice.

Choosing his victim, he chose the student who chose to declined himself in class, John Connor. He glared at the Chemist and got up from his desk as if on cue Cameron gets to her feet, "I will go with."

Not waiting for their teacher to make his decision, they walked out the room side by side ignoring taunting looks on their fellow students. Down the hall the reached the storage room entrance but John hesitated opening the door, its cold vapor escaping the ajar door. When it was sufficiently opened wide enough for a person to walk through he was quickly pushed through the door followed by his pusher. He shivered like the night he came to the future, naked.

"What your damage Cam-" He was about to ask but was stopped.

"Intruder." She peeked at the glass window from the door.

"Do they know were here?" He shivered, hot steam escaping his own mouth.

"No." She stated looking back at him, no emotion visible.

"We wait. Here. Till target is out of proximity." His body shook violently; he wanted to protest to get his body out of this harsh temperature. But it was futile, besides it wasn't like she did this on purpose; she was only there to protect him. He turned his back to her crossing his arms in front of his chest trying to keep warm.

But only to his body shake more violently in doing so, seeing this his bodyguard calculated for a moment and marched forward wrapping her small arms him; pulling him to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He wiggled in her grasp only to make her gripe on him tighter so that his back laid on her chest. His body temperature rises from the blood flow of his body and from the surprise of Kinetic _heat_ coming from her usual _cold_ mechanical body.

"Body heat is 98.6 Fahrenheit if temperature drops you will catch influenza." He able himself to relax against her taking in her womanly curves, blood rushed to every corner of his body from his _lower_ half to his _face_, but this time like the night before the cold made it so blush didn't appear on his face.

"36B." She said calmly now that he was pressed firmly against her chest.

"Wha-"A surged of blood pumped into his body, his face being proof.

"Future-John told me to tell you." Unknown to her by what Future-John meant, she _smiled_ pulling his ruby-red body close.

End of 36B!

* * *

**Author Note: **Woot woot, that was my first one-shot. _Dances around_, so how was it? Good or bad? Hopefully my grammer and spelling wasn't too bad. Anywho, I had the desire _no _obession of writting a John and Cameron fanfic, I just didn't have the time. And believe me I still don't, _gah _I gotta study Chem and Eng. Looks like I'm sleeping past midnight-_again. _DX 

Please review, it makes the lack of my sleep depression worth it! XD


End file.
